Death Trap
by Tono Radish
Summary: Ryoko Monsuta is the charming monster and will be married off to kasanoda. but then she meets the watch dog from hell and its love at first sight... well at least in her mind. ut what to do about kasanoda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"you are to marry the heir to the Kasanoda mafia group." "yes father." "he's also the walking blizzard. Don't fight him." "yes father." "bring about a healthy son." "yes father." "now go to school." "yes father."

My name is Ryoko Monsuta and from birth I've been trained to be a killer. My hair is long and Silver and straight. My eyes are as red as the blood others will shed. Based on what I know my betrothed is the walking blizzard because of his stare. What else do I know about him? Well its been said that if your eyes meet his you'll have bad dreams for three months, if you bump into him you'll end up in the hospital, and talking back to him sends you to an early grave... Amateur.

I roamed the halls of the ouran academy, he wasn't in his class rooms. I've never seen him, there was always a screen in front of his face. Wait does he even know about this marriage? Yes of course he does! Let's see I was told he has long red hair, shouldn't be too hard to spot.

Meanwhile in the ouran gardens.

"hey, do you like playing kick the can?" "well it's not my favorite, but every once in a while?" wow, Fujioka really does look like a chick, I've never gotten a chance to talk to a girl like this, chicks are especially afraid of me- WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING FUJIOKA'S A DUDE!

And back

"Music room three, that girl said he would be in here. What is he part of a club or something?" I opened the door and to my surprise no one was inside. Then I heard the door open behind me so I hid on the ceiling like a ninja heh heh heh. In walks a handsome young boy with red paint all over his uniform. He went into the back room, probably to change.

As I was about to get down the door opened again. This time to a red haired young man with a frog face. That must be him! Well he's not that scary, with the proper lovely item- I mean nothing scares me! I'm the toughest of the tough! He walked toward the door and opened it.

"hey Fujioka I just wanted to say-" his face turned red and he ran out of the room, "IM SORRY!" a bunch of other boys came in, "peeping Tom!" said the twins. "no I swear I'm not!" "Kaoru he knows haruhi's a girl we must induce amnesia!" "hold him down!" at that point I hopped down from where I was.

"HEY YOU IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I bonked them on the heads! "what the! Where did you come from!" they yelled. "doesn't matter! I won't allow you to bash his skull in with that bat!" they stared at me confused, "what?" "you're defending him?" "of course? Why wouldn't I? After all-" "this is Miss Ryoko Monsuta. She's the daughter to the second most powerful mafia group in Japan. Shes referred to as the charming monster. Her looks can't be compared but she's said to fight as the devil himself. And looks like she knows our secret too. You both being the people you are you must know all the stories of the black onion squad. It's been said they can be mobilized in the blink of an eye. You can keep quiet about Haruhi right?" said the raven haired devil with glasses.

We nodded. It felt like more of threat? Wait how did he know all that about me? Then again it's just basic info. I turned to Kasanoda, "hello, you already know my name but I hope to become better acquainted." I held out my hand for him to shake, "uh sure." his eyes were lingering back to Haruhi... His face was turning pink... DONT TELL ME! HE LIKES HER!

It's over for me! If I can't even charm a man, there's no way I- wait we're getting married so it's okay. But I dont want him to cheat on me? I don't know what I would do- I mean! I'd bash his brains in!

I decided to take a look at my new class mates. A stupid blond, a Money grubbing jet black, ginger twins, a boy Lolita, and... My eyes glittered, A WATCH DOG FROM HELL! he was so cute! I mean stoic. He was calm, quiet, and wore a pokerface. He's got to be the one man for me! Wait I'm getting married! Well If he's gonna cheat then so can I! Wait hold on... I'll just get Kasanoda jealous and then get married. As the killer I am this should work! Plus I'll get to spend time with him!

I ran up to the tall one, "Hello! My name is Ryoko. May I be honored with yours?" "Mori." "As in Morinozuka?" "mm" my eyes glittered even more, "I'm a huge fan! Ive heard all about you! Please carry my books for me!" "what?"

"I'm sorry, she's getting ahead of herself." "oh Yuuki! This is my identical sister Yuuki. We'll be transferring into class 1-A tomorrow." the twins eyes lit up. Yuuki's eyes glittered at the sight of Kasanoda, why can't we just switch places? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Yuuki and I went to our room, "oh wow was that Kasanoda! He's so cute!" "what about Mori! As in Morinozuka! Oh man he's so cool! You know I've always had a deep respect for him?" " Personally I dont know what you see in Mori? He looks like a watch dog from hell?" "I know! It's awesome!" "haha what if I stole him from you?" "... That's it!" "what?" "you can steal him from me!" "what are you talking about?" "If you can get Kasanoda to fall for you then he'll want to marry you instead! Since he's a guy there's no way they'll deny him!" "okay! Tomorrow I turn up the charm!" "and I'm gonna eat some curry!" "why curry?" "because it's hot and spicy the my hell hound!"

The next day

"hey sis is this really gonna work?" "yes! Just remember youre sexy." "hello ladies." we turned around to see matching ginger faces. "I'm Hikaru," "and I'm Kaoru," "and we're the Hitachiin twins!" my sister and I looked at each other and said blandly, "I'm Ryoko," "and I'm Yuuki," "and we're the Monsuta Twins. Woopdi fucking do." the twins looked angry, "look we just came here to invite you to the host club." "will Kasanoda be there!" yelled Yuuki a little too happily. "like we know?" "if there's a chance then yes we'll go!" "Yuuki I really don't wanna go..." she whispered in my ear and then I yelled, "YES YES TO THE HOST CLUB!"

Okay so why don't I take this random Moment to clear up some of the differences between my sister and I. I get something in a snap, she's oblivious to everything. She can cook, I can't make ice without burning it. I can draw, she can sing. She hates sweets, I secretly love em! Especially strawberry flavors! Other than that we could totally be the same person... Only I'm better looking. 'we have the same face.' don't barge into my mind!

'okay let me tell you a little something special about my sister.' you wouldn't... 'she may be butch on the outside but on the inside she loves cute things, like cakes and bunnies and kitties and rainbows-' I'll kill you for this later... Yes it's true... I'm actually a girl on the inside!

Later that day!  
>Hosting Hours!<p>

"id- I'd like to request Fujioka." "what!" "the genuine article." a girl came out of the floor and other girls started to flip. This is the host club? "renge renge is he really that kind of persuasion!" holy crap! Why did Yuuki bring me here!

"welcome to the host club I'm Tamaki su-" he turned to find a glittering Haruhi and a blushing Kasanoda. Oh yeah Yuuki doesn't know, "wait he swings that way!" I whispered in her ear. "oh few... WAIT!" we looked over to a dead inside Tamaki. Then getting bored We looked around some more. A calm collected gentleman, and a little kid! Haninozuka! So cool... I need a picture!

Yuuki tapped my shoulder, "do that later, let's focus on the problem at hand... If things don't work out the way we want them to we're screwed." "right, there's our answer." I pointed to two spazzing twins who picked up Tamaki and throwing him over to Haruhi and Kasanoda. Tamaki robotically walked over and some words swapped and then he got a phone call. We slowly inched our way towards the twins, "Haruhi's gonna end up as a mob wife!" we looked over to Tamaki who was suddenly glowing and spazzing and screaming at Kasanoda.

Yuuki started to look pissed. A little known fact, Yuuki is as fragile as a butterfly... But when she's pissed... She could probably take the black onion squad Kyoyas so proud of.

"Yuuki... We need him alive. There's obviously some chemistry between he and Haruhi, let's set them up and Kasanoda can be all yours." "fine..." she slowly lost her rage and started to smile again. Good the demon is at bay. During this the tables turned and Kasanoda kicked Tamaki's ass. Apparently Tamaki thinks he's a daddy... We're screwed. HE MIGHT BE MORE OBLIVIOUS THAN YUUKI!

"listen Fujioka... I-" the girls started to swoon. "oh crap," I said looking over to Yuuki. There are few things in this world that frighten me, Yuuki is one of them... "Listen Fujioka I'm-" his face became hot and he started to tremble. This is the great Kasanoda? "You're glad you have someone you can relate to!" SHES AN IDIOT! all the girls started spazzing. Kasanoda started to shake again, "Yes we'll be the best of friends!" Everyone started crying. "That's so noble!" cried Yuuki. Whatever, I don't have to dispose of a body today so it's all good.

Later we all went outside to play kick the can. Should be easy enough. I lifted my foot but when I went for the kick, it broke! It didn't fly at all! Yuuki patted my back, "it's okay, you were never really good at controlling your strength..." "yeah..." "Hey that was a nice kick, even though it didn't fly." it was Haninozuka! "mm" and Morinozuka! "I'm honored." I knelt down on one knee. "uh Ryoko you're being weird again..." I jumped up to my feet flustered. I've never felt this way before. You know its probably just my hormones and respect getting mixed up. That's logical! Aw who am I kidding, the charming monster has given her heart to the rabbit. You dont get it now, next chapter you will. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"hey Ryoko I forget why are you called the charming monster?" "well everyone thinks it's because I'm pretty but fight like the devil himself... But it's actually a really girly reason." she scooted in."do you remember that story our maid used to tell us as kids?" "no?"

"there was once a monster who took the form of a lovely girl. She would come into the nearby village and people would praise her. She was sought my many suiters but never once accepted them. One day she came across an injured rabbit and she gave him life again. He thanked her and said he would always protect her and stay by her side. One day the king of this land heard of her healing powers and decided he wanted to live forever. He sent his troops into the village to try and take her. But the rabbit came and he turned into a monster to protect her. Eventually they killed the rabbit by stabbing his heart and they took the charming monster. The next day when they went into her room she was found dead. For you see she had given her heart to the rabbit. And when he died so did she."

Yuuki started to tear up, "Ryoko! Don't ever give your heart away okay?" "too late haha." "oh yeah. Haha. But that still doesn't explain it?" "oh yeah? Well dad wanted to give me a name that sounded scary and I said charming monster, he agreed not knowing the story." "that's so like you."

The next day at the host club

"charming monster?" I turned around and it was Mori. HE CAN'T KNOW IM A GIRL OR HE'LL THINK I'M WEAK! I deepened my voice a bit to sound tough. "uh yeah, totally. I'm like pretty but dont mess with me! You know heh." he put his large hand on my head and ruffled my hair, "have you found your rabbit yet?" my eyes widened, is this a love confession! Dear god in heaven THANK YOU! He smiled, "just be yourself." I nodded. ANYTHING FOR YOU MORI! I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU! I CAN BARELY HOLD IT IN! "yeah yeah, whatever." I moved his hand. Why did I do that! He walked back to Honny. That was my chance and now it's gone.

"so what were you and Mori talking about?" I turned around to the Hitachiin Twins. "what does it matter to you?" "no reason, so tell us." I definitely can't tell these guys. "ways to mutilate ginger haired twins." I said sarcastically. They looked a little frightened but then they looked like they were scheming something. Oh crap, twins with time on their hands are the devil, and I would know! "Why don't you and Yuuki come with the host club to the beach, guests are invited." I stared at them. What are they planning to do with Yuuki? Well if other guests are invited then it should be okay, "on one condition." "yeah what's that?" "Kasanoda has to come." they looked at each other, "why should he go?" "because heh heh heh" I had an evil smile.

"let's see, if you win the witch one us Hikaru game then he can go. If we win he can't come and you're going to help us kidnap Haruhi so we can dress her up." "yeah okay. That works. Let's do this." they put on hats and started swapping back and forth. "alright witch one is Hikaru." "on the left is Hikaru." "reasoning?" "Kaoru is gayer than Hikaru." "what? Am not!" said the one on the right. "well looks like theres no denying it, I win. Be sure to invite Kasanoda later." I walked off giving a wink to my sister. She had no idea what it meant... The thing is if everything works out on this beach trip... Then I'm home free with Mori!

Reluctantly the twins had me ask, "hey Kasanoda wanna come to the beach? After all you are a guest of Haruhi's." I felt two glaring eyes behind me, I turned to find poker faced twins and then I looked back to Kasanoda who looked scared, "uh I'm busy that weekend! Well gotta go!" he ran off. I turned and glared at them, "you guys are gonna get it..." "whatever, come one Kaoru, let's go home." I saw Kaoru look at Hikaru a little nervous, are they okay?

"Hey Kaoru!" I called. He turned around. "Im sorry I called you gay! I was wrong!" Hikaru looked confused and Kaoru just turned back away. There's a difference between gay incest and worrying about your twin. They must have been Alone their whole lives, I remember when Yuuki and I were something like that, only we didn't even get along with eachother. So we were separate where as they had each other, one day she became a demon and beat me in a fight and somehow we became close after that and then once we could accept each other, we could accept other people and we made some friends. Im sure their story is different, but when I saw Kaoru he seemed to cling to Hikaru a bit, which makes me think they've only had eachother their whole lives. I wonder what changed that?

At home

"We're going to the beach!" "yeah somehow we got roped into it." "mehhhhh..." "yeah I know... I mean I can't swim... So this is gonna suck." "yeah and with those annoying twins." "Yuuki... Could we give them a chance? I mean they seem okay?" "oh I get it, digging up info on the enemy. Let's do it!" "uh... Yeah sure." they seem so close, I wonder if my sister and I could be close like that? I'm a no homo way! "uh Yuuki?" "yeah?" "never mind!" "what?" "nothing... I was just curious about them..." "yeah? Whatever. Good night."

At the beach

"Yuuki... There's allot of water..." "well what did you expect? It's the beach?" "I know... But..." remember when I said there were few things that scared me and one of them was Yuuki? Well there's only one other and that happens to be the water, but Yuuki didn't know that, she just knew I couldn't swim. "Ryoko want me to teach you now?" "oh god no! Not in front of them! I'll never live it down." Yuuki ran off into the water and I just found a shore line rock to sit on.

"hello my princess." "TAMAKI! this is my rock! Step down!" "oh don't shy away from me darling." I looked behind me to a line of girls, so this is an attraction... He held me, "it's so lovely just the two of us." "GAH!" I sprung out of his hold and fell in the water. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone it's TonoRadish and I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to my fan who pretty much comments on everything! XD chocolatecheesecake23164 thanks for reading my stuff and commenting and stuff! When you guys do that I jump off walls!

Chapter 4

I can't swim! Help! Help! That's it! The water! It's closing in on me! I- I! "Sis. Stand up." I opened my tearing eyes. I was drowning... In 2 feet of water... Bright red from embarrassment I stood up with the help of my sister. "Are you okay?" she asked. My eyes were wet, I really thought I was going to drown. "Im really sorry Ryoko?" said Tamaki. I looked at him, nodded, and looked at my sister, who was looking at the shore.

Without even realizing it I was hoisted up into the arms... OF A SHIRTLESS MORI! I started to flop like a fish, but he kept hold of me. He's shirtless and holding me! Shouldn't we wait for after marriage for something like this! "Your leg," he said. Oh he's complimenting my legs! What should I say to that! He set me down on a towel and his large hands were touching my leg. Okay I can handle before marraige But not infront of all these people!

"Done," he grunted. Then he walked away with Honny on his shoulders and everyone went back to whatever they were doing? I checked out my leg, it was bandaged up! Oh I must have cut it on the rock when I fell. So he wasn't making a pass at me... I have to say... "I'm relived and dissapointed," said my sister. "Gah! That's not what I was thinking!" "oh really? I don't remember asking," she said slyly. Crap. I started walking around again... Keeping my distance from the water. Haruhi was yelling something about crabs and then there was a huge scream from all the girls. Something about a bug?

"Well she's gotta be afraid of something?" said Tamaki. We weren't really listening to the conversation when we walked over with the rest of the girls, "Oh Haruhi's so brave and manly!" they had no idea how off they were. Come to think of it what is she afraid of? I grabbed my sister and we ran over to the hosts about to play the Haruhi's weakness game!

The twins tried a little ghost fear, FAIL! Honny tried a fear of the dark and or claustrophobia, EPIC FAIL! lastly Mori tried a fear of sharp objects, "You're my sempai not a sentai?", FA- er play on words? "Yuuki we can't fail this! If we find out what Haruhi's afraid of, we can turn Kasanoda into that and then she'll be so afraid if him that she'll never date him and he's all yours! And by further extension Mori's all mine. Heh heh heh." "You're a sick kid you know that?" "Yes..." "Alrighty then!"

We thought about what she could be afraid of. My first thought was heights and every time they meet they can be in High places. Some girls were up on a cliff enjoying the breeze. "We could always try that?" I hinted. She nodded and we got an evil grin cross both our faces. Three local men went up that cliff to the girls when Haruhi came over and threw shell fish at them. One escaped and ran to the hosts for help. "Don't you think we should get up there?" Yuuki asked. "No way, I could fall into the water." I was shivering behind her beach chair.

The man threw Haruhi off of the cliff and Tamaki went after her. "Oh sweet!" yelled Yuuki. "What happened!" "Tamaki went in After her and now she's gonna be so thankful he saved her life! This is perfect!" Eventually Haruhi was carried to shore by Tamaki and the rest of the hosts went to see them, but Yuuki and I took a slight detour... "Hey guys thanks a ton for that," I said handing cash to one of the men, "Although you didn't have to go as far as throwing him off a cliff."

Yuuki jumped in front of me and was handing the man extra money, "Hey thanks again for trying to get rid of the competition for me. She's not dead but Eh she'll probably hit it off with the blond." "Huh! Yuuki you didn't!" "What? We're in the mafia? Who cares?" "That's kinda pushing it. Whatever let's go to check up on the love birds!" we ran back to the beach and found Haruhi yelling at Tamaki who replied, "Fine then I'm not speaking to you." "We're totally fxcked," I mumbled.

Later, since we were apparently personal guests of the twins, we were invited to also stay at otori's home. "Eh why did we seat the people who were fighting right next to each other?" I asked. "Drama sells better," replied Kyoya. "What does that even mean?" "Dont ask." "Uh let's eat. Haruhi these are te crabs we caught," said Honny. "Eh wait where's Yuuki?" I asked. She came out of the ceiling wearing clown makeup, "Right here." "Eh Yuuki what are you doing?" "Going back to plan A." Kyoya twitched at the sight of her and threw his fork with ninja reflexes at Yuuki, "Change please." "Too bad." she went back into the ceiling.

"Eh you trying to be cute?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi continued chewing, "Excuse me I thought you weren't speaking to me." "Fine then! Kyoya show me to my room." "If course." the two left and Haruhi paused, "Maybe hes right. Maybe I do need to find a way to protect myself?" "So that's it? He got to you huh," said the twins. "Well it wouldn't hurt for you to learn martial arts or something," "But we're not gonna force you," the twins continued, "Besides that's not the real issue here."

"Truth is we were all a little worried... About how recklessly you acted," said Hikaru. "What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything?" "That's not true Haru chan, I think you should apologize. K?" said Honny cutely, "You made us all worry, especially Tama chan. I think you should apologize to him the most." "Well actually I wasn't-" I put my hand over Yuuki's mouth. "So you... Were worried about me? But why?" "You're hopeless," said the twins. "Ya think? Guys I'm really sorry." they all jumped up and had a super cute- I mean really girly group hug. Haruhi looked sick, "Too much crab."

They rushed out of the room to find a bathroom. "So Yuuki what was that clown thing anyway?" "I figured maybe Haruhi was afraid and we could dress up Kasanoda?" "God you're weird." we were quiet. I'd say about ten minutes passed and then a jolt went up my spine, "Yuuki my plot divice senses are tingling!" "Lets go!" she got up to go to the door. "No! We could ruin it! Let's take the vents!" we jumped up into the walls and ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuuki and I took a minute to find the room they went in. Eventually we found it and removed a part of the ceiling. we looked down on a dark room with Kyoya and Haruhi talking, "You can always pay me with your body." he pulled her onto the bed.

"Hey Yuuki," I whispered. "Yeah?" "Maybe we should try to hook them up instead of Tamaki." "Yeah, you might have mid read their feelings." "Don't you mean we?" "no." sigh. We looked down and he was off of her and they were talking about who theta re in each other's lives in a way. Then Tamaki opens the door, "Hey Kyoya? You got any lotion? This sun burn I have is killing me- Bastard!" "here. Use as much as you want you big goof."

"Well Ryoko you were right. It's your plot sense that really helps me keep up with what's going on." "Right? I think we better get away from these wires. It looks like a storm's gonna hit soon." "K." we put the ceiling square back and crawled out of the walls. When we landed back on the floor Kyoya was standing there and we couldn't see his eyes. Shit.

"Now you two didn't think I didn't know you were there right?" "no?" "Then you're not completely stupid. Do you have anything to say?" Yuuki gave me a look that said, 'i got this.' dont kill him! "Yeah. You know you look really good with out your shirt on." One of his lenses cracked. We're gonna die. "Yeah! No really you did! Dont think I'm CLOWNING around." oh I see where she's going with this, and apparently so did Kyoya.

"I see. Tell me how are things between you and Haruhi? I'm dying to know." "Well well that's not funny but you know what is?" "Tell Haruhi, she has more of a tolerance for bad jokes." "Eh Yuuki let's just go?" "No no I'm having fun! So much that we should hang out some time Kyoya. Ever been to a circus?" "No? Have you ever been cliff diving?" "Now that's below the belt, or maybe in the nose?" "Don't worry I'll pay to fix that. I know a couple a guys." "Really now? They had better be good. I don't want a bunch of clowns trying to fix my face." "Oh no! They're really good! Almost deadly." Yuuki stopped talking and pulled out a Red Rubber Nose. "Ahem let's go find the other hosts," Kyoya quickly said. "That's what I thought."

"You left them alone?" "Why not he's our king?" The hosts took off to the room where Haruhi and Tamaki were alone and we quickly followed. The twins kicked the door open and Tamaki had ear plugs and a blind fold on Haruhi. "Pervert..." The twins did some taunting and Haruhi freed herself.

"Tamaki..." Oh crap. Pissed Yuuki. "So you're into S&M right? Well then..." she pulled out some chains, a whip, a rope, a flame thrower, an ax, a blind fold, a sledge hammer, an anvil, and a Viking funeral fire. "Yuuki where were you holding that?" "Not important, come along Tamaki." she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away. Nothing made her more mad than a pervert, that's why we don't have an uncle anymore.

By the end of the beach trip Tamaki had managed to be able to talk again but most of the time he was in bandages and locked in his room. I'm surprise es not dead? She must have really been holding back. I smiled thinking I've trained her well. We were home now in our bed room. "Ugh!" "What is it Yuuki?" "Ryoko I have a problem!" "What is it?" "Kasanoda doesn't love me yet! Why not!" "Uhh I'm not sure? Although you guys really don't talk. I don't think he could fall for a girl he barely knows?" She thought about it, "So what I should be his friend first?" "Yeah something like that. I mean that's my plan with Mori?" "How's that working for ya?" "Not well he barely talks," i sighed while she laughed. I joined in because it was kinda funny... And annoying.

"Ryoko!" My dad was calling me so I quickly got up and ran over to him in his gangster office. He sat with a Red and purple katana in his hand. "You called for me father?" I sat down in my Kimono. "Yes. Do you know what this is?" I looked at him with a straight face, "Yes father. That is the family sword, Himechi. Her spirit is the blood princess." "That's right. Ahem it has come to my attention that you are a worthy child of her and there for I am giving it to you." "What about Yuuki?" "She's not enough of a gangster." I bowed, "Thank you father. I will smite many with her blade." "That's what I like to hear. One more thing: Make sure your first duel with Himechi is one worth fighting. That is all." he handed me Himechi and I greatfully took it.

I left back to the room to show Yuuki. She flipped at the sight of it and I told her what father had said. "A battle worth fighting? What does that mean?" "No idea... Wanna cut wooden training dummies in the garden with this sucker?" "Yeah!" she yelled. We ran to the back of the house and put out shoes. Over all a not so eventful weekend. Didn't matter because next week I'd get to see Yuuki try to make friends with Kasanoda and I knew that was gonna be funny.

Btw Himechi is so sharp I can cut freaking leaves in mid air with it! Sweet! Imagine sashimi?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat at Mori's kendo match, it was really cool. He was so fast and elegant! Is that the right word? Anyways I think I'm getting pretty good at this internal monologuing thing. He finished his match and I went down from the bleachers to congratulate him on his win like I often did but never established in the story. His kendo buddy nudged him when he saw me. Boys are weird.

Mori pushed the silver hair out of my face, "How's your rabbit hunt going?" yeah that was like our own personal joke, pretty awesome right? "Pretty well," I smiled, hoping he caught was implying something to him. "Mine too." Sweet! That means something right? That's gotta mean something!

Yuuki's side was going pretty well to. She made a habit of visiting Kasanoda's class at lunch every other day, I warned her of looking like a stalker, otherwise she would have just transferred into that class. She managed to learned some stuff about him and We played kick the can every now and then... I still can't kick it! I always look like an idiot around Mori!

So anyways the point was all was good with world. It was almost winter and Yuuki went and got tickets to see the new otter habitat at the zoo that saturday, but the other ticket isn't for me. Nope! Kasanoda loves animals and so does Yuuki so she's invited him to go! He said yes thinking it was just another hang out but this time they would be alone AND she was gonna confess to him and I've been watching them and I have a feeling he's gonna say yes. I just need the guys to tell Mori, but that can wait! After all this is my sister's chapter.

Today was Friday, the day before her big date. She tried on 50 different dresses and then I finally told her, "It's cold. You won't be able to wear any of those." she froze and then ran back into the closet. She decided to wear a big purple knit scarf, a yellow skirt, black leggings, brown boots, a black turtle neck sweater, and a big dark green coat. today was supposed to be the first snow of the year after all.

"Alright you ready?" "yup! I can't wait!" I feel like her mom, haha! I gave her a bug hug good bye and was about to call the car over but she said, "No I'm gonna walk." "It'll take you an hour to get there?" "Yeah I know but if I don't burn some of my energy then I'll just end up jumping off of the walks when he says yes." "True. Alright. Be careful of ice." "Alrighty! I'm off!" she hopped out the door and went running. I haven't spent my whole life with her and we were never that close but right now I'm really feeling like not only her sister but her friend. It's a warm place to be I must say.

I didnt have any plans today and i did all my homework last night so i decided to watch my taped episodes of The Samurai's Afro's Revenge, a drama set in the Edo era. It was really really lobster dance weird. Dont get the reference? Thats alright. I really was bored because the episodes I hadn't seen were freaking flash backs and stare downs. Yuuki must be almost there, maybe I should call her? I paused the show and walked over to the phone. It rang and I answered it.

My eyes were wide and I dropped the phone and ran out the door. I grabbed a car from the garage and drove over as fast as I could. I parked the car and went to the circle of people and police cars. I pushed my way through and a cop tried to push me away, "Please I'm her sister!" they let me pass. "What happened?" Yuuki was a bloody mess on the side of the road. "she was hit by a truck that slipped on ice and hit her." "Is she..." they nodded.

My sister was here dead, but how could this happen? She was so happy this morning? My eyes were wet and I cried on her blood drenched body. The doctors tried to move me away but I was defiant. I refuse to leave her side, but eventually... You know 8 cops later, they removed me. The snow started to fall, I always heard that the first snow of winter was supposed to be the purest of white, this snow though was the darkest, deepest red.

After that my body started to hurt and I couldn't see color, everything was in black and white, everything but that red snow. They drove me home and towed the car back. I quietly went into our room. Even it was a darker place. I picked up a picture of us off of a table, "I'm casting aside my title Yuuki. Why? In the story the charming moster gave her heart to a rabbit and died. You had my heart without me even realizing it. Because my heart has died I will become the heartless monster."

My eyes went to Himechi. I set the picture down. Was life worth living anymore? I unsheathed the blade and ran my hand down the side, "You two have also seen a lot of pain." I angled the sword at myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I angled Himechi and myself and took a deep breath. I cut off most of my silver hair and let it sit on the floor without a person to hang onto. "It's going to be a very cold winter indeed Himechi." Who had I left to confide in? The funeral happened the next weekend. The whole host club was there and Kasanoda along with both our syndicates'. I sat next to Mori holding onto Himechi. The whole time I tried to cry I couldn't. I was out of tears and out of words. She was berried in camellias, I know she liked them.

Even seeing Mori in a suit didn't cheer me up. There was really only one way I could distract myself and calm down. I met up with Mori after school the next day, "Mori... I love you." quick and to the point. "But I have to leave. I'm going to train up on mount fuji in the ways of the ninja and have no feelings. I know it won't make me forget about Yuuki, that's the last thing I want, but I want to be stronger so I can protect the ones I care about. I just thought I'd tell you now before I become a heartless shut in." Mori smiled and then laughed a bit. He ruffled my hair with his hand, "I can't wait to see how your training pays off."

That was my last day at ouran before the long, long, long, long, huff huff long, long, LONG, how high is this mountain! Long treck up the mountain. It wasn't until I reached my destination that I realized there was a bus. I food an old temple where I could stay. Inside was a toad, "Oh I get it! You're a mystical being that represents a master! Show me your ways oh green one!" odly enough it stood up on it's hind legs and pulled out a rabbit hair calligraphy brush and wrote in the most amazing penmanship, 'let us begin.'

Yeah so it's been a while since I came up this mountain and Found out frogs were bad ass. I was under neath a water fall meditating. It was extremely difficult to do so because I heard a laughing, a girl laughing. I opened one of my eyes and saw a spirit hovering on the water, "Holy crap!" "Eh? Oh Ryoko how's it going?" "H- how do you know my name?" "You don't recognize me?" "no? You're a floating blue glowing blob?" "Oh! Hold on!" it morfed into the shape of a girl, "That's better. Ryoko it's me Yuuki." "Yuuki! W-what are you doing up here!" "What about you?"

"I'm... Getting ninja training from a frog. It's part of my get on with my life program. You really screwed me over when you died you know that? I've even sworn off crepes considering that's the kind that hit you." "Aww no! You can't! You love them! Especially the strawberry ones!" "I know! It's so hard!" then I noticed other blobs glowing in different colors turning into shapes like rabbits, foxes, other people. "Yuuki what are those?" "Other spirits trying to pass on." I was intrigued by this, "Yuuki what is this place? Is it spiritual or something because of the temple?"

She had a peaceful look in her eyes, "Not exactly. Fuji San is a rather spiritual mountain. We make this treck up to the top to reach the next world, the only reason you can see us though is because you are near a temple and that heightens your ability." "How do you know all this?" "Death gives you a pamphlet." "Sweet." "Well I can't linger here too long or I might become attached to this zone. Prehaps I'll see you again in another life? Maybe I'll be reborn a butterfly or a sparrow?" she started to float away. "Yuuki don't go!" "But I have to Sis. Oh before I leave I have one wish for you to grant." I wiped the tears in my eyes, "Anything!" "Don't waste your first fight with Himechi if you catch my drift." "I understand!" I put on my bravest smile and sent her off, rest in peace sis.

. . .

It's been a year since I saw Yuuki up on Mt. Fiji and I've come back down from the mountains and am walking to school. It's hard to adapt back to car rides and i always have my katana, Himechi, with me. I took a short cut through the park and in the cherry blossoms was a watch dog from hell. "How have you been?" he asked. "Fine. How have you been... Mori?" "Fine. I started college." "That great. Will you still be at the host club?" "Yeah on occasion." "So I'll see you after school?" "Yeah... But first," he pulled a katana from behind his back, "Let's see if that training paid off?"

He was smiling determined smile and I grinned as I set my books down. I unsheithed Himechi and let her blade shine in the sun. There, amonst the cherry blossoms, we ran at each other ready to clash swords and during this all I could think was, 'This will be a battle worth fighting.' We lunged our blades at each other, but no matter how dangerous this was, we figured love would always be a much more frightening, amazing, and unavoidable death trap.

The End!

"Hey what about me?" asked Kasanoda. "And me?" asked Haruhi. "Well most people saw the show so I figured I wouldn't have to acknowledge you, plus I have school now so I'd never get around to giving it a real ending. Be grateful I didn't just leave you with a random chapter and never freaking update." "Like with me?" cried Niji. "How did you get in here!" "How could you leave me! You loved me for so long and then I totally vanished!" "I'm sorry! Let me finish a few other stories first and get you done, plus I have another 2 stories I wanna start!" "Not fair!" I threw a banana peel tired of hearing him complain. "The laughter! The laughter! I can hear it now!" he slipped onto his face, "the sweet laughter... I can hear it... Bleck." "What about us?" asked Kasanoda and Haruhi. "Okay you guys can have a one shot later, I need to finish my HW. Thanks for reading!"


End file.
